


The Only Possible Solution

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the whole, it was best this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Possible Solution

hey might be all together, Merlin thought, but it didn’t make things perfect. Each of them had their favourites, and jealousy and rivalry still occasionally cropped up.

Arthur focussed mainly on him and Gwen, stroking Merlin until he was rutting helplessly against him, then, maddeningly, moving away to run his thumbs over Gwen’s nipples, as she arched into the touch.

Lancelot concentrated wholly on Gwen, except when someone else interrupted them, acting as if she were something holy not fit for his hands, until Arthur’s eyes would spark with a mixture of jealousy and lust, and he’d steal the taste of her from Lancelot’s mouth.

Morgana mainly ignored the rest of them in favour of Gwen, but every so often she’d look at Arthur and get a gleam in her eye, and then she would kiss him as if she wanted to prove a point, prove he was weaker than she was, and Arthur would respond, predictably, by attempting to one up her. It was disturbing; erotic and nerve-wracking at the same time, as Merlin was convinced that _this_ time they would finally kill each other, and on the whole he was glad it didn’t happen often.

Gwen was the most egalitarian of all of them, slipping her hand down to tease between Morgana’s legs, grinding against Merlin as he mouthed her throat, running her hands over Lancelot’s chest, stroking Arthur as he writhed against her.

Merlin appreciated all of them; Arthur’s sense of barely-controlled passion waiting to burst loose, Morgana’s pale beauty, Gwen’s quiet loveliness, Lancelot’s serene power.

On the whole, he thought, it was best this way. Everyone got what they wanted, and no one was left out.


End file.
